


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 502

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 502 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 502 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 502

SON OF THE HARPY  
She doesn’t belong here. She will never belong here. And no matter how many of you traitors call her “Mother”, she will never be your mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fendhash eje khrej kijil. Fendhozliwash eje khrej kijil porjil. She ro wany pa páleghesh ejing yel frojilath “Mhysa”, waval tha kis wa mhysa thol._


End file.
